Healing
by Whoder
Summary: My first Percico story! Everyone thought that Nico was getting better, but when Percy comes to visit he gets the truth out of Nico.
1. A Terrible Dream

**Heeeeeeeeello everybody! This is my first Percico story, well actually this is the first story I've ever posted on this site. Anywho hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: Rated T for mild language and maybe some sexual content in later chapters.**

It was a warm evening in July at Camp Half-Blood, and a cool breeze was passing throughout the camp. The stars were shining so bright that you could see them crystal clear when they reflected off the water. The water was calm, and it gently crashed against nearby rocks. All the demigods were gathered around the campfire singing, laughing and sharing stories. The campfire was over 10 feet high and was a very vibrant shade of yellow. Everyone was there except for one son of Hades.

I was by the shore of Fireworks Beach. I never joined group activities because one people were afraid of me and two, no one would want me on their team. So I just hung out alone. I have a spot somewhere deep in the forest with some practice dummies where I practice my moves. I would also summon some skeletons to practice. After training, I would head to Fireworks Beach and sit far away from the rest of the few campers that were there. (Since most people were hanging out at Canoe Lake) I would rather take a nap or think.

Thinking is a bad thing for me because it always led to depressing thoughts. A happy thought would eventually turn into a sad thought. When I think of Hazel, it would remind me of Bianca. When I thought of my friends Jason, Reyna, maybe Will and yes even Mrs. O'Leary, I would remember that even if they were my friends they and everyone else would still be afraid of me. Just because I was a son of Hades. I hate it when thoughts like that pop into my head because that's when I start to think negatively.

Whenever I'd take a nap... well that's a different story. I always have pleasant dreams when I sleep by the water. My dreams usually started off as a nightmare and then they turned into a pleasant dream where a certain son of Poseidon comes to my rescue. When I wake up from a dream like that, the son of Poseidon is on my mind for the rest of the day.

Percy, Percy, Percy. I love Percy, and I hated myself because of it. Of course, I would fall for him! Percy was a hero, he was nice, loyal, a good fighter and hell was he good-looking! His sun-kissed, muscular figure, raven black hair and the most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen. Sea green. Just like the ocean. They were also so full of emotion. Love, kindness, but they could also be terrifying. Hate and revenge. But of course Percy had to be as straight as a metal pole and he had the perfect girlfriend!

Currently, Nico wasn't having a very good thought. It was about Percy figuring out about his secret and Percy thinking he's a freak. Nico felt something slide down his cheek. He rubbed his hands against his cheek and they were wet. He was crying. Nico tried to stop, but he just kept crying. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head into his knees.

Nico heard footsteps approaching him. They came closer and closer, until they stopped right in front of Nico. He felt someone sit down beside him, but Nico didn't look up. The demigod didn't say a word so Nico spoke up.

"What do you want?!" Said Nico trying to sound harsh, but it came out as a whimper.

"Nothing, I just wanted to keep you company." The demigod replied.

The demigod was none other than Percy Jackson. Were the Fates trying to be cruel to him! His cheeks began to heat up and a pink blush was threatening to spread across his face.

"Wouldn't you rather be keeping Annabeth company?" I asked, head still in between my knees.

"I broke up with her," Percy said almost in a whisper.

My head shot up and I stared at Percy dumfounded. "You're kidding?! I mean... you guys were the golden couple. Inseparable."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Percy spat. He let out a harsh laugh. "But she found me childish and so she broke up with me."

I was giddy inside, but I tried to keep my cool. I might actually have a shot! It's not completely hopeless. There was a moment of silence. Not the awkward kind, but the pleasant kind.

The silence was broken by Percy. "So why were you crying earlier?"

I tensed up. How did he know that I was crying? "How did you know I was crying?"

"Don't give me that," Percy said his tone a bit annoyed," I could hear you whimpering, when you looked up your cheeks were still wet with tears and your eyes were red."

"I was just thinking..." Was all I said.

"Thinking about what?"

"Stuff," I replied a bit annoyed of all his questions.

Was Percy getting closer or was it just me? "What kind of stuff? Were you thinking of a certain someone?"

What did he just say! "Uhhh... Percy are you mph..."

My sentence was cut short by Percy's lips against mine. Wait! Percy Jackson was kissing me! I swear I've just died and gone to Elysium.

Percy wrapped one arm around my waist and caressed my cheek with his hand. I was stunned. My whole body forgot how to move and breathe. I remembered how to move again when Percy bit down on my lip. I responded immediately by wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we parted to catch our breath Percy had a smile on his face. I frowned. It wasn't a friendly smile, but instead it was a wicked one. Percy face then turned into a face of disgusted. I was heartbroken. Percy wiped his mouth on his arm and spat on the ground.

"What the hell was that!?" Percy yelled.

I stood up and tears started to run down my cheeks. "You're the one that kissed me first! And why would you play with my emotions like that!" I paused. "I...I...I trusted you!"

"Whatever." Percy scoffed. He looked up and waved.

I turned around and saw that the entire camp was watching us. They were all laughing.

"You... you... you brought them here!" I screamed.

"Yeah. Of course, I did." He shrugged.

All my anger was bubbling inside me, ready to be let loose. My knuckles were white from clutching them so hard. I gritted my teeth and let my rage loose. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

"Oh, shut up!" Percy said and pushed me into the water.

I fell butt first into the water. The water was so cold, my teeth were chattering. I was soaking wet, right to the bone. I could see the whole camp laughing, including Percy. He was standing beside his girlfriend, Annabeth. He gave Annabeth a kiss and waved his hand over the water.

At first I was confused, and then I realized what Percy was trying to do. The water was rising and trying to pull me under. I was pulled underneath the waves, gasping for breath. I couldn't breathe. My vision was getting blurry and I started to see less and less. I struggled to get back to the surface, but the current was keeping me down and the lack of oxygen was making it harder and harder to move. It was useless. I stopped struggling and accepted the comforting warmth of death.

**So did you like it? In my opinion this is a very short chapter, but I only want to see if people actually like it and if I get at least 5 reviews then I'll post another chapter. Sooo... comments and reviews are much appreciated, unless you're just trying to mean. See you next time! Byyyeee!**


	2. A Summer's Day

**Oh my gods! The reviews were overwhelming! I started to cry! I knew I was good a writing, but this, this is amazing! Anywho sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. ;) So before you come at me with a mob because I killed Nico, read this chapter first. And I would never ever kill Nico by the way. By the way sorry this took so long. One my family wanted me to get off my laptop for a while and do some family bonding time and two I'm working on a long Percico one-shot.**

**WARNING: Rated T for mild language, decided to add some attempted suicide and sexual themes in later chapter. **

It was useless. I stopped struggling and accepted the comforting warmth of death.

I shot up from bed panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Another nightmare, I thought. Although, I've never had that type of dream before and it seemed much too real. My cheeks were wet with tears and to be honest, I felt like crap.

I looked outside. I could see a bit of light peeking out from the horizon, so it was probably 5 in the morning.

I got up from bed and trudged over to the washroom; in a black T-shirt that went down to my knees and boxers with little skeletons on them. I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked into the mirror.

Yes, I may have gained some muscles and my skin turned from ghostly white back to olive coloured. But I still felt exhausted and weak. Will always pesters me about eating more and I did eat, but most of the time I just gave the food to Mrs. O'Leary. My black, shaggy hair was sticking out from all sides and no matter how many times I brushed it, it never straightened. My eyes were red and puffy from crying all night, in my sleep.

I trudged back to bed and closed my eyes. A few minutes passed, then another few minutes and I still wasn't asleep. Too many thoughts were going through my head right now and it was impossible to fall asleep. I hauled myself off the bed and put on my usual set of clothes. Black skinny jeans, with black Converse, a black T-shirt with a white skull on it and my aviator jacket.

I grabbed my sword (just in case) and walked over to the forest. I wandered aimlessly through the forest just because I needed some fresh air. It was quiet and still very early in the morning. After going pretty far into the forest, I turned around and made my way back. I could hear some other campers already walking towards the Dinning Pavilion.

Ever since the second Giant War ended I've become more sociable, but I still think that some of the campers find me scary. Especially the new campers, so I stay with my closer friends.

There were only a few campers hanging around the Dinning Pavilion. The Stoll brothers were looking at something, all huddled up (probably planning to prank some new campers), a few Athena kids were reading very intensely and Jason was sitting at the Hades table with two plates filled with food. I sat down beside him.

"Hey, you're up pretty early," I said sitting down.

Jason looked at me with a serious face. "I'm here to make sure you eat."

"Yeah, yeah," I replied stuffing a mouthful of eggs into my mouth.

We ate in silence for a while, stuffing our faces with eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Did you sleep last night?" Jason asked.

Over the past few weeks, Jason and Will have been on me about me eating properly, not using my powers and sleeping. I put down my fork. "Yes, but..."

"But what?" Jason asked finishing the last of his pancakes.

"I had another nightmare."

"Which one was it? Was it the one about Tartarus? "

I shook my head. "No. It was one I've never had before."

"Well, what was it about?"

I retold him my dream about Percy messing with my feelings and killing me in the end. After I finished telling him my dream I was almost in tears.

Jason pulled me into a hug "Don't worry it was only a dream. Besides, we both know that Percy would never do that and if he did I would kick his ass."

I smiled at his joke. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. You really are a good friend."

Jason smiled back. "No problem." Jason stood up. "Well, I gotta go check on Piper and see if she's awake."

I stood up as well. "Yeah. See you later. I'll be in the forest if you need me."

On my way to the woods, I passed by the arena. No one was there except for Percy. He was in the middle of setting up the practice dummies for the sword fighting classes today. I watched him move a few more dummies, his muscles were flexing every time he lifted and put down a dummy. I watched as long as I dared to and then I left. Not noticing that Percy was watching me while I left.

I arrived at my own little sanctuary. It was where I could escape from the rest of the world. No one dared to go this deep into the woods, so this made it the perfect spot to train.

I felt a tiny vibration coming from the ground. I raised my hand and a baby cat crawled from under the ground. I sat down, cross-legged and the cat nuzzled against my leg.

"Hey Nemo," I said taking Nemo and putting him on top of my head.

I pulled out some training dummies and started to slash at them. By the time I was done with them, they were nothing but a pile of straw. I was covered in sweat and panting. Somehow Nemo had managed to take a nap on top of my head.

I took Nemo off my head and cuddled with him by a nearby tree. Today was going to be a lazy day, I thought.

I woke up because of the sun was hitting me right in the face. By the look of it, it was around noon. Nemo was curled up against my chest and purring. I waved my hand over her and she sank back into the ground so she could continue to sleep in peace.

I walked back to my cabin to take a shower. I was feeling a bit queasy and I hoped it would pass soon. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. I hoped in and closed my eyes.

I found it peaceful to just close my eyes and feel the hot water run down my body. It was...relaxing. I turned the shower off and reached for my towel. Crap, it was on my bed. I was just about to step out and go get it, when I heard someone come in.

"Nico?" The son of Poseidon asked. "Are you here?"

Shit! I was naked, my towel was in the other room and my crush just walked into my cabin.

"Yeah, I'm here! Could you hand me my towel? It's on the bed!" I yelled trying not to sound panicky.

"Sure!"

Percy came in and handed me the towel. I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out. I took a deep breath and walked out of the washroom. Percy was sitting on my bed, looking at nothing in particular.

I felt a blush threatening to form on my cheeks. "Uhh...could you go into the other room while I get change?"

That snapped Percy out of his daze. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking."

Percy went into the washroom and closed the door. As soon as I heard the door close I quickly got changed. I couldn't risk Percy walking in on me while I was changing. I would have had a heart attack.

When I was done changing I knocked on the door. "Percy you can come in," I said feeling more nauseous than before.

I sat down on my bed and Percy sat down beside me. "So why did you need to see me?" I asked a bit curious to what he would say.

"I hadn't seen you all day so I came to check on you." Was all he said.

"Oh, okay then," I said still feeling nauseous and a bit awkward. "I'm fine by the way."

"That's good"

There was an awkward silence between us before Percy spoke up. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

Percy stood up and walked to the door. I was kinda bummed that that was the only reason why Percy came to visit. Percy would only think of him as a little brother.

I stood up and immediately fell down on my side. Percy ran to my side and I threw up. Good think he was on the opposite side of me or he would have gotten puked on.

I suddenly felt really hot and my ears started to ring. I could faintly make out what Percy was saying. Percy rolled me onto my back and gasped when he saw my face. "Oh my gods!"

I gave him a little smile yet I had no idea why and Percy's face was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

**So whatcha think? Sorry, if it was a bit rushed and the grammar was poor. I made you guys wait too long and it's getting really late. Reviews and Likes are much appreciated and is it going too slow. Sorry, if it is. Anyway hope you liked it!**

**Byyyyeeee! :)**


	3. Percy's POV

**So sorry! Teachers bombarded me with a bunch of homework, soooo...here's a chapter that's shown in Percy's POV. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Nico/Percy**

**Side pairing: Hazel/Leo/Frank Jason/Piper Clarisse/Chris Grover/Juniper Jake/Will Malcolm/Mitchell Connor/Travis (cause I can!) **

**WARNING: Rated T for mild language, decided to add some attempted suicide and sexual themes in later chapters.**

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of setting up the practice dummies when I saw a black figure from the corner of my eye. Ignoring the figure watching me, I continued to move the practice dummies to their place. I had two more dummies to go when, I saw the figure leave. I turned my head to see who was watching me the entire time, and it turned out to be the last person I expected it to be.<p>

It was Nico Di Angelo. Why was Nico watching him? Usually, the son of Hades avoided him like a bee trying to get out of the rain. I'll go check on him later.

After moving the last of the training dummies, I walked to the Dinning Pavilion to get some breakfast. On my way there, I bumped into Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth gave me a short kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I replied and gave her a smile knowing that she doesn't like it when I call her that.

"Where are you off to?" Annabeth asked ignoring what I called her.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, then I have sword fighting class with some new campers," I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pulled her so close to me that our noses touched, "and later on, you and me have the rest of the day to spend together." Annabeth gave me a smile and I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Yelled the Stoll brothers in unison.

Annabeth and I both separated, blushing slightly.

"Well, see you later Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said with a content smile plastered on her face.

When I got to the Dinning Pavilion, I filled my plate with blue pancakes and blue eggs. (Hey! They're really good!) Since it was still fairly early in the morning, there weren't a lot of campers out and about yet. I found Jason sitting at the Zeus table and I decided to join him. I sat down next to him and he greeted me with a smile.

I stuffed some pancakes into my mouth. "Hey, Superman."

Jason frowned." I don't like being called that. Thank you very much."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Why aren't you with Piper?" I asked

"She's not awake yet."

We sat there for a few minutes. Jason staring at nothing in particular and me devouring my breakfast. My thoughts, for some weird reason, were focused on Nico. Why was Nico watching him? Was he a stalker? I mean he would make a great stalker, with being able to hide in the shadows and...wait! What the hell am I thinking?! Maybe Jason knew something? The only people, that can get close to Nico, without having their heads ripped off, are Jason and Hazel.

"Hey Jason."

Jason turned his head to face me. "Yeah Perce?"

For some odd reason, I started to blush. I felt like a girl telling her friend about her crush spying on her. Hold up! Who said he was crushing on Nico!

You did! Yelled a voice in the back of my head.

No, I didn't! Yelled my common sense.

I face palmed. I'm so losing it.

Jason waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Percy! Yo Perce!"

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah sorry, I kinda zoned out."

"So what did you want to ask me?" Jason asked a bit suspiciously.

"Well...when I was setting up the practice dummies I noticed that Nico was watching me the entire time, and I was wondering...if you knew anything about it."

I could see Jason stiffen. So Jason did know something."Nico...he wanted to help you, but he thinks that you hate him." Jason blurted out.

"But I don't hate him. I'm gonna tell him after practice."

**Jason's POV:**

Before I could protest, Percy was already running to the arena. Gods! Nico's gonna kill him! What the hell was he thinking!

**Percy's POV:**

After an exhausting day of teaching, I went to the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knocked again...still no answer. I checked to see if the door was locked and surprisingly it wasn't. I stepped inside and no one was able to be seen.

"Nico?" I yelled."Are you here?"

A few seconds later, I could hear him yell from the bathroom. "Yeah, I'm here! Could you hand me my towel? It's on the bed!" Nico yelled.

"Sure!"

I brought the towel and gave it to Nico. The tips of my ears felt hot. Behind that shower curtain is a naked Nico. I scolded myself for having that dirty thought.

I walked back to the bed and sat down, trying to regain my cool. Nico came out a few seconds later; his towel was hanging loosely off his hips. I gulped.

I swear I saw Nico blush. "Uhh...could you go into the other room while I get change?"

I snapped out of my daze. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking."

I went back into the washroom and closed the door behind me. I waited probably only a minute before Nico knocked on the door, telling me I could come in. Man, that kid could change fast!

When I sat down, I noticed that Nico looked a little green and nervous. Huh, I wonder what I did to make him nervous.

"So why did you need to see me?" Nico asked sounding a bit curious.

Should I ask him? I mean how would he react? If I asked him why he hated me, perhaps they could become better friends. My mind told me to ask him, but my mouth had other ideas. "I hadn't seen you all day so I came to check on you."

"Oh, okay then." Nico replied sounding awkward and was he getting paler or was it just me?

Shit! I messed up. I should leave before I make this more awkward. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

I walked over to the door and before I could even grab the doorknob, I heard something hit the floor hard.

I spun around and I saw Nico on the floor. He was on his side, clutching his stomach, face as white as paper and veins bulging. I ran to his side and Nico vomited all over the floor in front of him.

I rolled him onto his back and gasped."Oh, my gods!"

Nico's face went from pale to red as a tomato. He gave me a little smile, Olympus knows why and he passed out. I opened the door to get help and Jason was staring at me, hand held in a fist probably about to knock.

"Thank the gods you're here!" I beckoned for him to come in."I need your help taking Nico to the infirmary!"

Jason quickly rushed inside."What the hell happened?!"

"I don't know?! I mean he was talking to me and when he tried to stand up he collapsed..." I told Jason everything that had happened.

"Well, come on! Let's get him to the infirmary!" Jason said grabbing Nico by the legs.

I run over to Nico and lift him up by the chest. He felt extremely light and it could be faster if only one of them carried Nico.

"Hey Jason, I can carry Nico. He's not that light and it would be faster if only one of us carried him.

Jason seemed a bit confused."Uhhh...sure."

I picked up the Ghost King bridal style. We ran as fast as we could to the infirmary.

I saw Annabeth walk up to us. "Hey guys...uh why are you guys running?"

"I can't talk right now Annabeth!" I said quickly not even giving her a glance.

I pulled Nico close to my chest and I could feel Nico snuggle closer to me. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead when Jason wasn't looking. I had no idea why, but it just felt right. Holding Nico close felt right and kissing the Ghost King felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Anywho hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Favs and Reviews are much appreciated; unless you're you want to make me feel bad. Also, I have a poll up. I want to see if people would like to read a story with that kind of plot. SO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! Till next time. <strong>


	4. More Dreams

**Sorry again. Updates might take longer now that I have school and dance to worry about. So here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Nico/Percy**

**Side pairing: Hazel/Leo/Frank Jason/Piper Clarisse/Chris Grover/Juniper Jake/Will Malcolm/Mitchell Connor/Travis (cause I can!) **

**WARNING: Rated T for mild language, decided to add some attempted suicide and sexual themes in later chapter. **

I gave him a little smile yet I had no idea why and Percy's face was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

I swallowed by darkness. It was cold and I was alone. I yelled for somebody, anybody, but nobody answered. I curled into a ball and cried. It felt like no time had passed, but every minute I would get colder and colder.

When I thought, I would die because of the cold I felt a source of heat radiating from far away. I hauled myself up and walked over to the source of heat and light. It was glowing like a flame. A brilliant light of red, yellow and orange. As I got closer, I felt safer. Suddenly, I was engulfed by the flame, but it didn't hurt or burn. I was then in a white room, but I wasn't alone. I was being hugged by Percy Jackson.

"Uhhh...Percy?" I felt rather flustered.

Percy lets go of me, but he still had his hands around my waist and our faces were so close that our noses touched.

"Yeah Nico?" His eyes were filled with lust?

"What is going on and where are we?"

Percy looked around and then grinned sheepishly. "To be honest I don't know and I think this may be a dream."

"Are you real?" I asked.

Percy looked down at himself "I think so...are you?"

I looked down at myself. Was this real or was this just a dream? "I dunno? Why are you asking?"

Percy eyes twinkled."Well, since you might not be real and might just be a figurative of my imagination I wanted to try something..."

I gulped hard."Like what?"

Percy leaned in even closer and our lips brushed against each other. We were both blushing furiously and I felt a bit light-headed by being this close to Percy.

"Something like this."

I wrapped my arms around Percy's and Percy pulled his lips onto mine. His lips were salty like the sea, but it surprised him that they were sweet like bananas. He placed his hands firmly on my hips and grinded his hips against mine. We both moaned in pleasure and I took the opportunity delve my tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy replied with a groan and kept grinding our hips together. Both of our tongues battled for dominance, but in the end, Percy took control. He stuck his tongue in every corner of my mouth.

We broke apart. We were still holding on to each other and our foreheads were pressed against each other. Percy looked simply ravished. His cheeks were coloured in a dusty pink and he was panting hard. I probably looked no better.

I gave Percy a quick kiss."Wow." Was all I could muster.

Percy smiled."Did I take your breath away?"

I rolled my eyes."Yes, but if you were real you would've never kissed me."

Percy looked stunned? "Maybe...maybe I just don't have the balls to do it."

"Maybe you don't."

Percy pulled me into a hug and ran his fingers through my already tangled hair. I buried my head into the crook of Percy's neck. It started to get windy and both of us were blown off the ground. I held on to Percy for dear life, but my grip on Percy was loosening. My arms slipped from Percy's waist and I was blown away from Percy. It was a blur of white except for Percy, who was getting farther and farther away...Percy immediately grabbed my hand and we were both holding hands, desperately trying not to let go.

Percy tried to yell over the sound of the wind."Nico...my hand...is..."

Our hands slipped and I lost sight of Percy. "Percy!" I yelled.

I could hear a faint voice in the distant. It kept getting closer and closer. It sounded like Percy? I opened my eyes. Wait when did I close my eyes! I was looking down at Percy, his arm was around my waist and he looked concerned.

Percy tilted his head."Nico are you okay?"

We were wrapped in a blanket and I was laying on Percy's chest. I looked up and it looked like we must've fallen from the bed. Hold on, why was Percy sleeping with him?!

"I'm fine, but where are we and why are we on the floor?" I asked.

Percy grinned sheepishly."After you passed out, Jason and I took you to the infirmary and Will told us that you that you passed out due to the lack of water and food. We fed you some ambrosia and nectar and covered up some cuts on your arm." Percy gave me a glare." Nico, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Crap, now he knew. Well, someone would have found out sooner or later. "It helps relieve the pain," I said with a straight face.

Percy sighed."What pain? You have friends and you have a sister who cares about you. So what's the problem?"

I really didn't want to talk about this right now especially with having Percy this close to me. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, but promise me that you'll stop cutting and remember that you have friends that care about you." Percy said looked me straight in the eye.

"I promise."

Percy smiled in triumph. "Good!" Percy looked around and blushed. "I guess this is a bit awkward."

I raised an eyebrow."You think."

I pushed myself off of Percy only to be pushed down by the blanket.

I felt a familiar heat rise in my cheeks."Uh...Percy? I'm bit stuck."

We both scrambled to get up. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I felt something rub against my penis. Was I getting Percy hard? I blushed furiously and tried to get up as fast as I could. Instead of getting up I accidently rubbed our two erections together. We both moaned in pleasure and I collapsed onto Percy's chest. We were both panting and I could feel Percy's heartbeat quickening. I looked up at Percy, he had his eyes closed, his cheeks were bright pink, he was panting really hard and was he smiling?! Could I have that much of an effect on him?

We eventually got off each other; I was sitting on the bed and Percy was sitting a chair beside the bed. I didn't dare look him in the eyes after what had happened on the floor, but I still had some questions.

"Percy?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yeah Nico?"

"Why were you sleeping with me?" Feeling a bit embarrassed.

It looked like you were having a bad dream so I climbed in and you snuggled against me..."Percy looked down."I fell asleep and woke up to find you lying on my chest screaming my name."

"Oh..." I suddenly became very interested in my shoes.

"Why were you screaming my name?" Percy was smiling deviously.

"Not for reasons your thinking Jackson! I just had a bad dream and I just screamed the first name I could think of."

"So my name was the first name you could think of in a dream?"

"Wh...what...no!" I said highly flustered.

"Percy stop flirting with the patients!"Will yelled.

Thank the gods, Will came just time!

Now it was Percy time to act flustered."I wasn't flirting!"

Will chuckled."Well, it seemed like it."

Was Percy really flirting with him? Who would flirt with him, especially someone with a girlfriend and is straight. Was Percy straight? I mean he had a girlfriend, but he looked so pleased when our erection touched.

"Now get going Percy!" Will shooed out of the infirmary, but not before Percy gave one more serious look.

"Don't forget your promise, Nico."

I gulped and nodded. Percy looked dead serious. When Percy left Will sat down beside me on the bed.

"So tell me what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>I also thought of another name! I'm the Whoder and you are my Whoders! I have no idea what that means, but I like it! Till next time my little Whoders.<strong>


End file.
